Gone
by MsValensi
Summary: Yo ya no era más que el recuerdo de lo que Edward había dejado de mí, un triste holograma de la persona que alguna vez había sido feliz en el nublado pueblo de Forks. Oneshot situado en Luna Nueva.


**Gone**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_Y__ou don't want to sing, you don't want to play,  
you don't want to swing, you don't want to sway;  
all you want to do is nothing on a day like today._

.

La nieve se arremolinaba con violencia fuera de la ventana. Los frondosos y granizados árboles se sacudían con ferocidad, como un claro presagio de que la tempestad no tenía ánimos de detener su funesta danza. El cristal frente a mí resistía con fiereza los fuertes vientos que amenazaban con eliminar su resistencia, mientras las pequeñas gotas hechas copos golpeaban contra su superficie. Afuera podían observarse los vehículos de algunos valientes que, a pesar de todo, habían decidido emprender una pequeña travesía fuera del calor de sus hogares. Los sagaces peatones, sin embargo, habían optado por refugiarse lejos del clima invernal.

Porque nadie quería someterse al frío de otra blanca Navidad.

Mas yo, sentada ausentemente en mi habitación, me encontraba tan fría como los níveos copos que bañaban el exterior.

Él se había ido y había perdido la cuenta de los días en los que su ausencia había ido desgarrando lentamente mi corazón y mi alegría. Después de un preludio de desencuentros y miradas llenas de dudas, él me había dejado, bajo la tortura de sus crueles palabras. Él _no me quería_, y yo no podía hacerme a la idea de que todo su interminable cariño había sido una puesta en escena.

Aquella vieja silla de mi habitación se había vuelto casi como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Allí pasaba pálidas mañanas, apreciando la escasa calidez del sol de invierno con la que inútilmente intentaba calentar mi entumecido cuerpo. En esa silla, recibía solitarias tardes donde los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente de forma inquietante. Sin embargo, el mayor dolor era cuando, a duras penas, me arrastraba hasta mi cama, donde faltaba la irónica calidez de sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Él alguna vez me había dicho que yo era su vida, pero yo nunca me había obligado a mi misma a aceptar que éramos una sola persona. Al irse, no se llevaba sólo su cuerpo y alma, sino que estaba cargando con los míos también. Yo ya no era más que el recuerdo de lo que Edward había dejado de mí, un triste holograma de la persona que alguna vez había sido feliz en el nublado pueblo de Forks.

Mi padre seguía insistiendo con los festejos navideños, con la amarga esperanza de quien sabe que está luchando contra una causa perdida. Durante las últimas semanas se había tomado las molestias de llevarme con él a hacer las compras navideñas e incluso me había llevado a buscar un nuevo árbol para decorar nuestra sala. Apreciaba realmente lo que él hacía, pero me resultaba difícil vivir allí. Sabía a ciencia cierta que yo ya no estaba en ese lugar. Sólo una pequeña parte de mí, una triste imagen en movimiento se había quedado, intentando patéticamente seguir con una vida normal.

Él había jurado que todo iba a ser como si él nunca hubiese existido, pero ¿cómo olvidarlo, cuando se encontraba hasta en la más mínima partícula que flotaba a mi alrededor? Mi familia, mis amigos, toda la gente que quería darme apoyo no podía comprender que tenía una soga invisible alrededor de mi cuello, que se iba ajustando más y más a medida que el vacío del recuerdo se iba agrandando. El respaldo y el cariño de todos los que se preocupaban parecían estar separados de mí por el impenetrable muro de mi memoria, que no me dejaba olvidar ese pasado de irreal perfección que se recreaba de forma permanente dentro de mi cabeza.

En nochebuena, tuve la primera discusión con mi padre después de mucho tiempo. A pesar de su insistencia, me había negado a pasar la velada en la casa de los Black. Por más tiempo que hubiese pasado, yo no estaba aún preparada para enfrentarme a aquel desafío. Todavía me resultaba una tarea imposible componer una falsa sonrisa y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Tuve que insistir para que mi padre se fuera y no desperdiciara la nochebuena velando por una causa perdida. De alguna forma, intuía que él pensaba que yo deseaba cometer algún tipo de locura. El asunto llegaba a causarme una amarga gracia, divagando sobre el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para realizar algún acto temerario. En el último tiempo, me había dedicado sólo a ver la vida pasar, a matar el tiempo, sin ganas de nada… ¿por qué iban a cambiar las cosas de un día para el otro?

La nevada comenzó a calmarse con el paso de los minutos. El cielo se despejó periódicamente, dejando entrever la azul inmensidad por detrás de algunas nubes que salpicaban el firmamento.

Me incliné sobre la silla, cambiando la posición al sentir que los músculos comenzaban a entumecérseme.

Entonces, súbitamente, vi un destello en el cielo.

No sabía si aquello era realmente una estrella fugaz, pero mi corazón sintió la necesidad de pedir un deseo que quizás nunca se cumpliría; después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Por eso, mirando fijamente aquel destello de luz y con las manos aferradas al alfeizar de la ventana, pedí que algo me hiciera comprender que él se había ido, que él se había llevado todos esos recuerdos y esa persona que yo solía ser. Necesitaba que algo me ayudara a empezar de nuevo y a entender que el pasado estaba ya lejos de mí.

Cerré mis ojos y lo deseé con fervor.

Escuché ruidos afuera y pude ver una sombra entre las plantas.

Suspiré.

Era Jacob, que seguía con sus periódicas visitas a la madrugada.

…

**(*) La letra del comienzo y el título son alusiones a la canción **_**Gone **_**de la conocidísima banda **_**The Cure. **_

**Es un oneshot que escribí hace un tiempito y que me pareció bastante oportuno. A fin de año, todos tenemos deseos y creo que siempre, a pesar de todo, se trata de no perder la esperanza y saber que siempre hay nuevos comienzos, incluso para los finales más dolorosos. **

**Ya empiezan los festejos para Navidad, las locuras y todas esas cosas que acarrean estas festividades de fin de año, por lo que aquí les dejo mi regalito para todos ustedes que, a pesar de los contratiempos, siguen ahí leyendo y dejando hermosos comentarios. No estoy apareciendo mucho por acá, pero estoy trabajando arduamente en esa historia original que ya había comentado. Para quien lo desee, puedo mandarle la introducción para que vean qué les parece. Simplemente, escríbanme un mail o un PM (el mail es más confiable, he de decir, y saben que pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil) y no tengo ningún problema en enviarselos. De hecho, es un placer para mí que lean y me den sus opiniones. **

**¡Saludos y felices fiestas para todos!**

**Espero nos leamos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


End file.
